


Presumed Dead

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody thought to tell Jimmy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumed Dead

Fornell stood in the small kitchen of the tiny apartment, wracking his brain for anything he could say to make this situation ok again or even just a little better. Only one thing came to mind and even that he knew would make very little difference. Still he had to try.

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy."

The younger man was so still, Fornell wasn't sure at first that he'd heard him. His face was as white as a sheet, his eyes red rimmed behind his glasses, tear stains on his cheeks, clothes rumpled and the glass of cognac in his hand being held in a death grip.

Suddenly the haze cleared from Palmer's eyes, the glass dropped to the floor and Fornell found himself with an armful of sobbing autopsy assistant.

Wrapping his arms around the younger man, one hand found it's way to his head, calmingly stroking through the sandy curls of his hair as he whispered soothing words in his ear.

"I thought you were dead!" Jimmy sobbed. "They told me you were dead! God! They didn't even tell me! They just talked about it. Right there in front of me like I didn't matter. Cause they don't even know that I do. Hell, even I don't even know."

Interrupting his young friend before he could carry on rambling, Fornell took hold of both sides of his face and stared into hazel eyes, trying to ignore the way his stomach flipped as it had since the moment they met.

"You matter, Jimmy! God, you matter more than I think you know. Seems I'm screwing up over and over again lately. But you have to know, I never meant to screw up with you. It all happened so quickly and I know it's no excuse but I should've made sure Jethro told you. You deserved that much from me."

Jimmy's eyes widened as the sparks of electricity between the two men grew to almost more than he could stand.

"What exactly do I mean to you, Tobias? Please tell me that I'm not imagining this. Us."

Fornell's eyes moistened as he felt his heart clench at the sight of the mixed emotions in Jimmy's eyes. Fear, uncertainty... hope.

Softly he pulled the younger man's head down. Using one hand he removed the glasses as the other stroked away the tears.

Placing a gentle kiss on one eyelid, he murmured, "happiness". A kiss to the other eye, "peace". The tip of his nose, "a future". Finally a soft chaste kiss to the full, plump lips. "You mean home, Jimmy"

His heart stopped as he waited for a reaction. Fortunately it was the one he was looking for as the chaste kiss became deeper and more urgent.

Searching for his moment, as soon as Jimmy opened his mouth slightly to moan from somewhere deep in the back of his throat, Fornell took the opportunity to explore that sweet cavern with his tongue.

If he hadn't been addicted before, he sure as hell was now. Tobias Fornell had tasted heaven and there was no way he would ever risk losing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> The ratings in this series will go up and down as it goes on, just so you know.


End file.
